PPF Axiom
Overview The PPF Axiom is a heavy machine gun designed to be shoulder-fired with or without a bipod. It primarily fires the .338 Norma Magnum cartridge. Created as a response to the ever-evolving Soviet/Russian NKV-058 after 50 whole years of the latter's domination of the niche, it has undergone a frightening number of design changes. At first, it was envisioned as a gun firing an even heavier round and meant primarily for vehicle suppression, and was nicknamed the "Franken-Gun" by the design team for just how bizarre it was. Then, it entered into the design phase known as "The End MG". It was a smaller version for .300 Winchester Magnum and was meant to just be a larger and more intimidating GPMG. By this time, a design was branched off the stock design: the PPF XM7. It was quite good. Its final design is this: a heavy shoulder-fired machine gun which is the cornerstone of the U.S. ELITES' doctrine: a machine gun that terrifies enemies by punching directly through heavy body armor, tearing through APCs and dismantling buildings, all from an entire mile away. It comes with an easily replaceable heavy barrel which can be 20, 24, 29 or 34 inches long. The cyclic rate of fire is adjustable via gas port, with the 3 options being 400, 600 and 800 RPM. Most of the weapon (apart from the stainless-steel firing mechanism) is made of carbon fibre, resulting in a surprisingly light weapon, and the resulting recoil is tamed by a shock absorbing hydraulic buffer in the stock. You might be thinking: with a hydraulic buffer, how does one charge this thing? One simply does not: the Axiom is permanently open-bolt and never jams, so there's no need to charge it between belts! Even if there is, a machinegunner should have more than enough strength in his two fingers to pull back the bolt. The firing system is a flapper-locking one, mainly implemented to (again) reduce the recoil and smoothen the action. For further user comfort, the feed tray opens vertically as on any other MG, the cheek rest is adjustable, the rear monopod can be extended by almost the entire stock height and the barrel can be replaced without asbestos gloves thanks to a very convenient handle. All hail the new king of medium machine guns! Oh, and it takes part in this shit. Statistics Name : Axiom Weight : 8 kg (unloaded), 13.5 kg (loaded) Length : 42-56" (103-138.5 cm) Barrel Length : 20-34" Feed System: 100-round belt Caliber : .300 Norma Magnum, .338 Norma Magnum, .338 Lapua Magnum. Muzzle Velocity : 880-1000 m/s Optimal Range : 1000 meters Effective Range : >2500 meters Rate of Fire : 400-800 RPM Overall * Accuracy : Extreme * Recoil : Medium * Damage : Extreme * Mobility : Okay * Reload Speed : Slow * Penetration : Destructive Trivia * The Axiom is the first PPF gun developed to directly rival another design. Category:Heavy Machine Guns Category:Weapons Category:Guns Category:Heavy Weapons Category:PPF Weapons Category:Competition Winners